Cory
by InvaderUgli
Summary: Losing a child to natural causes is always hard. Some just take it better than others.


**A.N.: Sorry for not updating "_Forgiveness". _My pet rabbit died, and I lost motivation for a lot of stuff. (No pregnancy jokes. Seriously. Don't do it. It isn't punny.)**

**Anyways, I throw these kinds of things together when I have WAY too much free time. No real plot, just based on the RP. I didn't think it needed more than one chapter, so be warned. Huge wall of text approaching.**

**I believe this will only be one chapter, unless I can think of more. Probably not. No promises.**

**I'll happily change the rating if it needs to be. Just tell me if you get triggered.**

* * *

**Cory**

Lemongrab lazily picked his sharp teeth with a clean turkey bone, stretching out on his throne. He purred to himself, tossing it into a pile with the other remnants. He scanned them over, looking for any left over fragments of meat. Seeing nothing other than clean cartilage and bone, he snorted in displeasure.

He quickly moved onto a fancy tub of brownie ice cream, checking it up and down to make sure it wasn't sugar free or fat free again.

Glancing around the room, turning it upside down, from side to side, he was desperately (and quickly) trying to make sure it was safe one last time, before he proceeded to rip the lid off with his mouth. He frantically dug his hand into the container, scooping out large handfuls at a time.

It had been two weeks since Cory had left them. Both he and his wife were devastated. Finding comfort in food, the (once again) large Lemon Candy was stuffing his face any chance he could get. But, no matter how much he ate, nothing could fill the hole in his heart that Cory had left.

He sighed, closing his eyes. The turkey coma was setting in, but he was determined to finish the ice cream.

"LEMONGRAB!" Sidney exclaimed, entering the kitchen after had previously using the bathroom. "I wanted some of that, too!" She whined, staring at the destructed bird on the table. She looked at the crunched-up ice cream lid on the floor, grimacing.

"No. You were gone for too long." He muttered between mouthfuls, chocolate dripping down his chin. "My tummy had the rumblies that only turkey can satisfy."

"I was gone for two minutes."

"Too long."

She growled, slumping down across from him. She dug through the pile of slobbered-on turkey remains, looking for something to eat. He watched her carefully, making sure she wouldn't do anything to his ice cream. Again. He finished it, plopping the empty carton onto the floor, much to Sidney's dismay. Still feeling hungry, he grabbed some chocolate bars and started to chow down, wrapper included.

"Whassh wigh the fashe?" He slurred, stuffing even _more_ candy into his mouth, wiping any sweet, sticky crumbs off of himself as they'd fall.

"This was cute at first, but this is just ridiculous." She said in her usual flat voice, pulling the chocolate from his mouth.

He snarled, reaching out for it. She easily ducked under his slow movement, frowning.

"Stop that! You know you have heart problems!" She backed up from his rising form. The worried tone she was allowing to seep into her words contradicted her angry face.

Flapping her wings and clinging to the ceiling, he pathetically reached for her, before 'meh'ing and sitting back down. "We're all worried! Lemonsoft, Shiloh and I. What are we gonna do if your heart stops? AGAIN?"

He paused to think it over, before shrugging slightly. He kicked his feet up, resting them on the table. "Start it back up?"

"AND IF WE CAN'T?"

"...I don't know." He grumbled, shifting. "I-IF ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO IS NAG ME, THEN JUST LEAVE." He snapped, voice rising. "I'M NOT A CHILD. I MAY EAT WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT, A-AND YYYOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL MMME WHAT TO DO."

They locked gazes. His nearly black eyes were dull with too many emotions for someone of his kind. He shoved his chair over with much effort to emphasize his point.

She didn't flinch. Her eyes averted from his, finally. She turned away, beginning to leave. "Fine." She muttered, short and clipped. Nearing the doorway, she glanced back.

"What'll Taffy do if you die?"

And with that, she left the house, slamming the front door.

Lemongrab stared at where she had been, blank-faced. Shaking his head clear, he clenched the table, staring at his hands. He balled one into a fist, and pounded the green table once. "I-I will be fine." He muttered to himself, closing his eyes, ironically waiting out a chest palpitation.

"I-I am fine."

* * *

Sidney's strong axe rammed full-force into the tree, shaking the gold-tinted fruit free from the branches. She sighed, picking up all of the pears and throwing them into a wheel barrow. Despite the fact it was down-pouring, she continued to work. If Lemongrab wasn't going to do it, then she was. She'd help either way, even if he wasn't being a lazy butt.

And anyways, the cool rain felt good after a day of being covered in the fat Lemon Candy's sweat.

She hauled the cart forward, dropping it when she moved to the next tree, not much unlike a workhorse. She repeated the process, removed the fruit from the ground, and continued on her way.

A small rumble of thunder caught her attention. She usually would have dropped everything to go comfort Lemongrab, and take his mind off of the cruel experiments Princess Bubblegum had done. But, she just wasn't in the mood to be covered in fat.

"I'm not mad." She said simply to herself [or maybe the villager next to her], swinging her axe into the next tree. "I just...I can't right now."

The villager stared, blinking one eye at a time.

She wiped her bangs, glancing from the fruit to the animal. "I'm numb."

There was an awkward pause, before Sidney swung her axe at the villager, growling. It ducked, looking terrified. "What are you doing next to me, anyways!" She demanded, shoving it off. "GO AWAY."

It scuttled off quickly into the direction of the beach. Purple and black depression clouds bloomed above it. She sighed.

Sidney tossed everything into the cart, lifting the two sticks again to drag it. It was far too heavy with fruit. She groaned. She didn't want to make more trips to the town square than she had to.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled. She had mixed feelings about the mud forming below her. It made it easier for the wheels to slide along, but they got stuck easier. And there was the chance of slipping.

As if nature were mocking her, the wheel barrow slipped from her hands and slid down a small hill. It spilled some of its contents into [thankfully] a patch of grass, away from the mud. She cursed out loud, cautiously making her way back down to grab it and the fruit.

Miscalculating a step, she fell to her knee and slid down the rest of the way. She quickly caught herself with her hands, snarling at the ground. She groaned in disgust, looking down at the mess on her once-clean outfit.

She struggled to get up, before feeling someone lift her up.

"I got it..." Lemongrab sighed, placing her on her feet. He easily put everything back into the wheel barrow, firmly grasping the sticks. He looked at her sadly, before looking away. "Well? G-get in."

She nodded, pinging any mud off before sitting into the wheel barrow next to the fruit. She held it down, keeping it secure as he pulled it forward, whining at the fact he had to do physical labor.

"Thank you." Sidney said quietly, staring at his back. He made a noise in acknowledgment, hauling both the fruit and his wife quite easily. "I-I am sorry." He said, closing the conversation from earlier, glancing back at her. "I-I will try to lose weight."

She smiled slightly, looking away. She thanked him again, just as they neared the town square. After he stopped walking to place it down, she hopped out of the wheel barrow to help do most of the unloading, placing them into baskets for his later use.

The two worked silently, glancing at each other every so often. The only noises that could be heard was the shuffling of the baskets and fruit, and the rain.

* * *

Lemongrab shifted on the couch. His eyes were transfixed on the wall, unmoving. He listened to the rain outside, followed by small rumbles. He didn't even jump from them. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep. He wanted to, but he couldn't.

And from the way Sidney kept rolling and squirming, he was guessing she was the same way.

He clutched the blankets. He wanted to say something, but what was he to say? He couldn't think of anything to lighten the mood. He wiped some stray tears from his face, closing his eyes.

Before he could even contemplate getting up to get some food, he felt the couch shift. He glanced over to see Sidney getting up, shuffling across the living room floor. She got dressed from previously being half-naked, then proceeded to make her way out the door.

He groaned, rubbing his forehead. He rolled halfway off of the expensive piece of furniture, rising to his feet. He stretched, before grabbing his nearby sword, just in case. He waddled across the room and out the door follow her, trying not to make too much noise.

A bright flash of lightening made him jump. Swallowing any fear, he sheathed his sword into its holster, eying around. Seeing nothing but a villager in the distance, he turned and followed the Pixie. He didn't even have to guess where she was going, from the direction she was heading in. Sighing deeply, he waddled after her, swallowing his pride.

Taking care not to slip and fall, he made his way across the gold pavement. Taking the shortcut through the field, he hid behind a tree, for some LG-ly reason. He stared at the Ohana bush area, watching her closely.

Sidney was just finishing opening an umbrella. She gently burrowed it into the ground, next to the stone that stood so solid next to the bushes. The thought of the bushes flourishing in the rain hurt him, knowing the owner of the stone could never do the same. He clawed the tree, biting his lip.

The umbrella protected the stone from the rain. It continued to drip, cold droplets of water running off of the surface. She kneeled next to it, brushing off any dirt that had collected.

He ventured forward. Her head was bowed, staring at the shimmering, dark ground. Her wings twitched, sensing him as he got closer. He got close enough to stand directly behind her.

"I don't care what you say," she muttered, looking up from her spot. Her hair had matted into her darkened eyes, which were already hidden by her sunglasses. "It isn't your fault. If it's anybody's fault, it's mine. I couldn't save him."

Another flash of light lit the area up. They locked eye contact, not looking away from each other.

"If it isn't my fault, then it isn't yours, either." He said flatly, voice cracking. He looked down, closing his eyes. "It's not like you had a choice."

They were both silent again. The rolling clouds slowed down their downpour finally, dwindling down to a sprinkle.

"He would've been a good kid." He said quietly, extending his hand for her. She sighed silently, taking it.

"You've helped me up too many times today."

"And I'll keep doing it." He snorted, pulling her closer. She rested her head on him, flattening her wings.

The clouds cleared even more, allowing the moon to finally shine through. The grass continued to shimmer with the wetness, promising to be lush and bright in the morning.

They stayed there for a while, knowing that it'd be okay, sooner or later. They nuzzled before heading around to go home and get some much-needed rest.

Lemongrab turned his head around one last time after escorting his wife to the door, looking back at the way they had came. He could see the stone from where he was, and even though it shot violent waves of pain through his entire being, he finally said what he had been meaning to.

"You'll always be my son."

* * *

**Adventure Time, Lemongrab © Pendleton Ward, Cartoon Network**

**Lemonnation © Me/AntiGravityFox**

**Yay for that nasty, ****desu****desu****desu** ending that's sure to make you all gag?

**I only proof-read it twice. Skimming, really. If I see any typos, I'll fix them. Sorry, I'm just too tired right now.**


End file.
